ruined
by fury.angels
Summary: Will I remember who they are? an what happened?


**Well hello.**

 **This is my first story so please don't be so harsh on me when you review.**

 **Well anyway...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

BAAANNG!

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My eyes are open I'm completely still as I'm in a big open space, I can only face forward with my eyes aloud to move. In front of me is a reflection of myself, I look at myself in the reflection, it shows me that I'm confused. Then it disappears.

 **Light, bright light.**

Of course I'm confused because I don't know where the fuck am I, why the hell I'm here and how in bloody hell did I get here. It doesn't make any sense!

"Lucy..." someone called out my name "Lucy! Wake up... please! Lucy it's me!"

Who the fuck is talking to me? Is it someone I know? Someone from my family? Do I even have a family? A family of my own?

"Lucy..." the person called out again but now the person was sobbing. "Lucy... I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. It's just that I was deciding if I should tell you something but I'll tell you now." the person told me.

"Lucy... I ummm well aah... I love you. I love you so much..."

 **FLASH**

A picture of pink spiky hair appeared for a minute then FLASH it disappeared

What the fuck is going on! This doesn't make any fucking sense. Bullshit! No one has ever loved me before, not even a family.

Now darkness starts to cover the light, now there's nothing left but am I closing my eyes?

I try opening them

 **FLASH**

Once more my eyes are open but this time I see a blurry blue ceiling with people watching over me. "She's alive" someone said with relief "Thank goodness" another person added. I can't recognize anyone's voices here. What's going on, where am I now.

"HOLD HER!" someone shouted

I realize I'm squirming around. I try to get a hold of myself but it only makes it worse.

 **CLANG!**

The tray of needles, scissors and knifes fall to the ground loudly.

"Relax." someone told me.

My eyes widened. It was a guy with pink spiky hair just like the vision I had after someone told me they loved me. Was it him who was talking to me? I stopped squirming.

I couldn't do anything, I tried to ask a question but nothing happened.

I tried again. I wanted to ask who he was and was he the one who told me that they loved me.

"w-w-wh-wh-who ar-" I began to say but I'm stopped by the pink haired man kissing me.

what the fuck is happening! He's kissing me! I want to pull away but I cant for he is holding me tight. I noticed how warm his lips were.

The pink haired man pulled away for breath. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! Don't you remember?", he said in a worried tone.

"w-who am I? W-who are you? What's going on? W-where am I? What?!" I finally say. The pink haired man gasped with disbelief as he looked down while tears traveled down his face.

"So, y-you forgot everything..." he said wiping away the tears.

"as I said a while ago, I'm Natsu Dragneel, your nakama. Your name is Lucy,Lucy Heartfillia. You were in an accident and now your in the infirmary of the mage guild Fairy Tail."

I still don't understand what's going on. I want to run away to get away from this problem, to start a new life but of course it will become a bigger problem.

Two people walked in the room. One was a girl with long wavy hair the other was a boy with black spiky hair.

"Oi, flame for brains!" the guy called out " I think she had it, let's leave her alone" he said looking at him seriously.

All of them walked out

but...the pink haired man stayed (A.K.A Natsu)

He looked at me as he took my hand and put it on his face, then let it go.

"Lucy... remember me."he said

he kissed me once more but more passionately. I still couldn't pull myself away for the warmth

of his lips kept me in my place.

He pulled away and left.

I wanted to tell him one last thing.

"I want to remember but I can't." I say softly but he's already gone

I'm starting to cry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading i hoped you liked it**

 **Tell me if you would want me to write more which I'll TRY to do**

 **anyway stay tuned**


End file.
